In recent years, a Web application (hereinafter, referred to simply as “Web app”) that provides various applications to a client on a Web server is widely known. The client performs various processing using the online Web app on the side of the Web server without installing applications.
Furthermore, in recent years, there is a Web-app caching feature in the HTML (Hyper Text Markup Language) 5 standard. The Web-app caching feature caches all resources, components of a Web app, such as HTML, CSS (Cascading Style Sheet), and JavaScript (registered trademark), in an app cache of a Web browser in a client. Then, even when the client is in an off-line state, the client can execute the Web app as a local app on the basis of the resources cached in the app cache.
As related techniques, there can be mentioned those described Japanese National Publication of International Patent Application No. 2010-508581, Japanese National Publication of International Patent Application No. 2007-519071, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2004-213243, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2005-107842, and Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2003-308210.
However, the Web-app caching feature requests a resource used in a Web app from a Web server upon a request operation made on a client, and acquires the resource of the Web app from the Web server. Then, the Web-app caching feature caches the acquired resource of the Web app in an app cache of a Web browser in the client. Namely, in such a Web-app caching system, it is difficult to acquire a resource of a Web app in the case that no request operation is made on a client.